runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonoids
The Dragonoids were ancient humanoid dragons and were as one of the most powerful creatures to exist in Gielinor. Though existing a little more than a legend in present days, in the past the Dragonoids were one of the most feared species and hated species in Gielinor. Biology and behavior The Dragonoids were akin to the Dragonkins which Robert the Strong wiped out to extinction. Much like the Dragonkins, Dragonoids have two lower extremities with three or four toes while their upper extremities had five fingers (much like humans). Dragonoids can walk, crawl, and are able to fly at great height and speed. Like dragons, dragonoids can breath fire. Dragonoids are very strong despite standing at equal height as lesser demons. Their teeth and claws were like swords and spears and were known to tear steel armor with relative impunity. Dragonoids were known to love combat, especially duels. A very warlike race, dragonoids often clash with each other and went to war with other races for the pride of doing battle and to show their superiority and prowess as a race. Despite being small compared to dragons, the firebreath of Dragonoids can rival those of great dragons themselves - stronger dragonoids can even roast dragon or turn stone walls to lava rivers in one puff. The strength of Dragonoids were described to be beyond reckoning - they have been known to crush steel gates with their bear hands and claws and take down armored knights in one blow. Dragonoid scale were also very tough - serving as armor better than steel. Beyond strength and form, Dragonoids also carry a subtle of other natural weapons. Their eyes were day and night seeing and are as keen as eagles - anything they caught on sight cannot escape (even in darkness). Their sense of hearing can allow them to detect even the heartbeats of mice underground. Their sense of smell can allow them to tell anyone or anything with the slightest of odor. Dragonoids were also known to be very intelligent creatures and virtually every one of their species are capable of talking, of reasoning, or even outwitting humans. The clever dragonoids were known to be excellent tacticians and tricky fighters. Dragonoids were not ageless but have very long lifespan. Garus, the present leader of the Wilderness Dragonoids and the longest and strongest surviving dragonoid, had fought since the days of the God Wars. Dragonoids have several variant of colors which serve as camouflage to their environment as they hunt. In dark places and those in volcanic areas, dragonoids tend to have black or red skin color. Green dragonoids were often found in forest area. Blue and white dragonoids are found in watery caverns, underwater caves, and places locked in ice. In the deserts, dragonoids are mostly yellow in color. Lifestyle and craft Even in the earliest days, Dragonoids were very warlike, so much so that their name has become equivalent to war. For most part, Dragonoids lived as a bandit race in times of peace - stealing anything from food to gold to weapons. They have been known to raid from great cities to lone travelers from the sake of taking what they need to pointless and unreasonable avarice. Dragonoids were peculiar in a sense that they collect gold only for the sake of collection and some were so greedy that they permit only their eyes to see their own collection gold and other wealth. Aside from banditry and warriors, Dragonoids were also known to smith their weapons. In areas with no civilization and wealthy resources, dragonoids live off as miners, smiths, as well as hunters. The weapons and armors of dragonoids were known to be very strong sometimes described by humans as indestructible. Dragonoids were even known to hunt giants, trolls, and ogres in the same manner as humans were to hunt boards. The spear, the combat weapon of choice for most Dragonoids, were also their favorite hunting weapon as it could skewer very large creatures. Dragonoids live in communities in underground caverns which they delved, these are usually called dragonoid colony. Male dragonoids outnumbered female dragonoids five is to one. Male dragonoids are always restricted as hunters and warriors. A small minority of male dragonoids worked as miners and delvers of tunnels of their colonies bu these professions are often considered shameful and are taken only by those male dragonoids who are too disabled to do combat. The strongest and most famed dragonoids could rise to become the leaders of their colony should they proved themselves in combat. Female dragonoids also work in mining and tunneling but usually tend the eggs and the young in a communal set up - many females tend on several eggs and young of an entire colony. However, female dragonoids can also join the ranks of hunters and warriors should they desire. Origin and History First Age Dragonoids were created by several gods but the foremost creators of these terrifying race were Raugar and Guthix. One of the first sentient race to take the sky and walk the earth, dragonoids spread far quickly and become the top species to dominate the ecosystem of the Gielinor. At this time, Dragonoids live in peace as hunters but as more species of other race came, so to did competition came onto the dragonoids. While no recorded wars came between the dragonoids and other races, it was clear that dragonoids were fighting among each other due to intra-racial conflict and competition for resources. When the tension between Raugar and the other gods reached breaking point, Raugar called the dragonoids to war on his side. While no recorded history spoke of the exploits of the war of this time, the renegade vampyre and former Mahjarrat Vis Badarosa Dranak did mentioned that the Dragonoids earned a reputation as a race to be feared as they had wiped out several unnamed and now unknown races. The war ended when El came and vanquished Raugar. While the dragonoids survived, they become godless and seemingly leaderless as a single united race. Second Age For most of the Second Age, the dragonoids were silent. Their numbers are growing but mostly they lived as hunters with occasional clashes with other races. With the waxing power of Zaros and his empire in most of the continent, the dragonoids kept themselves in hiding due to their their disunity and their wait for their god, Ragar, to return. Third Age and God Wars Zaros' defeat and eventual demise in the hands of his Mahjarrat general Zamorak, led to the end of the Second Age and the beginning of the Third Age. Seeing an opportunity to fight as well as the inevitable consequence of the age to go to war, the Dragonoids came out of their hiding and wage war onto many species and races all over Gielinor. In many battles, the Dragonoids were victorious and Zamorak even came to acquire allegiance to his cause. However, Luzaar, a powerful necromancer and Mahjarrat got there first and, promising the revival of their god Ragar, the Dragonoids united under the banner of Luzaar. During the second half of the God Wars, the Dragonoids earn incredible infamy - destroying many cities of Zaros while opposing the forces of Saradomins and Zamorak. Their efforts complicated the God Wars causing it to prolong and bring in more gods into the conflict. During this age, the dragonoids also clashed with the forces of Armadyl and Bandos. The Dragonoids earned great hatred of Armadyl in the last years of the God Wars when they devastated Kreemasya, a massive land and city of the Aviantese, during the Battle of Kreemasya. They also incurred the wrath of Bandos when the Dragonoids massacred to extinction the Prizatta, a race of goblin giants which Bandos considered as a very important race of warriors on his side in Gielinor. In the closing moments of the Third Age, the dragonoids grouped altogether and, with the special ceremony Luzaar performed, the dragonoid leader Magvar unites with and transforms into a massive humanoid wyrm to become Ragar's vessel. His ravening majesty towered above mountains and blocked the sun and he and his united dragonoid forces from all over Gielinor devastated the other gods - whole ranks of armies were wiped out, cities razed, and islands incinerated from the map. None could withstood this great wyrm - not even Saradomins and Zamorak themselves. However, Guthix awaken and with Guthix was El came in the form of a fierce light in the sky. In one strike, El destroys this great wyrm and vanquished Ragar again. Most dragonoids perished in this battle (including Magvar) but so great was El's power that a massive crater was carved in the center of the Dersheeda where Magvar's wyrm form stood and the rest of Dersheeda becomes the Wilderness. Category:Races and Species